The Lonely Exorcist
by murderandtiaras
Summary: Chidori wanted to know why she knew Allen Walker's name. Everything depended on that, but now everything depends on her friends in the Order and protecting them, especially a certain red head, as they fight to rid the world of the Millennium Earl.


The Beginning

_Allen. _Allen was his name. I couldn't remember where I hear it, but I knew I had to find whoever this was and ask him why I knew his name. I just didn't know where to begin looking. I would find him, though. I would find Allen. _Allen Walker. _

My mother always told me I was different from the other kids from the city. She didn't know why, but she just knew I was different. My little brother would always make fun of me for it. He never let me live it down. His sister was different, and he had a blast using that to his advantage.

But turns out I was different, and my mother was right. I was chosen by God to wield a thing called Innocence. My Innocence resided in the Gloves of the Goddesses, and with it I could call upon the goddesses of fire, water, earth, and darkness. With them I would rid the world of Akuma. Or that's what my mentor had explained to me.

I had to leave home; both mother and I knew it. That's when I met General Klaud Nine, and she took me under her wing and trained me to become an exorcist. Without her I wouldn't know how to control my Innocence and how to use it. After I turned 16 she let me go claiming I was ready to join The Black Order. I was ready to become an exorcist and join the war against the Millennium Earl- the father of Akumas and the Noah.

That's why she pushed me on a train and bid me good luck and farewell. I was on my way too the European Branch of The Black Order. I knew that I was ready for this. There was no going back to see mother or my little brother, they were long gone now. I just hoped they would be proud of me. Proud that I was making the world a safer place for people, more importantly making it safe for them.

I sat down and looked out the window, looking at the trees pass away as the train went on. I was paranoid to be completely honest. I thought that everyone on this train knew what I was, that they were judging me. I knew what people thought about exorcists, I didn't want people to think that way about me. I looked down at the black gloves on my hands. I had become pretty well acquainted with the goddesses who lived within them. They helped me through the rough patches of my life since I found out about Innocence. I can remember crying, asking why I was chosen for this. They comforted me in anyway possible, not being able to see their master cry.

I looked up as I heard two people talk loudly. I clutched the hem of my skirt tightly as I saw who they were: Exorcists from The Black Order. My breath hitched in my throat, hoping they wouldn't notice me.

"Who are we looking for again, Allen?" _Allen? _My eyes widened at the name.

The white haired boy, who I presumed was indeed Allen, rolled his eyes, "She's supposed to be a new recruitment. Chidori Von Chase."

I nearly fell out of my seat as he told the red head my name. I wasn't ready to confront people about this whole situation yet. Why would the Order be sending people to come get me anyway? I thought I was able to handle myself.

_"Don't freak out, Chidori. It's just that your Innocence is a rare find. They just need to make sure you're okay." _Dyster, the goddess of darkness, whispered.

My eyes even widened more as I put my hand over my right glove, making her voice muffled, "Dyster! You can't do that in public!"

_"She's right Dyster, you could give her away." _Mylla, the earth goddess, said. I shrieked as her voice came from my other hand, and I tried to cover both gloves so they wouldn't draw attention to me

_"Mylla, Dyster, shut it! You're going to embarrass poor Chidori." _Elda and Vatten, the fire and water goddesses, yelled.

"Guys," I whined, "Can you please stop talking?" I whispered at my gloves, looking around to see if anyone was looking at me.

"Having fun talking to your gloves, Chidori Von Chase?" I jumped out of my seat, scared by the sudden presents of the exorcists I saw earlier.

"Leave the girl alone, Lavi! Hi, I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you Chidori. We were sent my Chief Komui to make sure you make it to him safely!" Allen smiled, putting out his hand for me to shake.

_Allen. Allen Walker. I found you. _


End file.
